


Who'd Be Proud Of Me?

by TodoDeku4ever



Category: BnHA, mha, my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Mina and Ochako are dating, Mutual Pining, Ochako has secrets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Midoriya Izuku, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Youtuber AU, everyone is pretty gay, they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4ever/pseuds/TodoDeku4ever
Summary: In which Izuku Midoriya is a popular gaming/vlogger and Shoto Todoroki is a popular aesthetic volgger and they both wind up talking IRL after being subbed to each other since before 100 subs.





	1. !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Izuku's chat is a YTer, though only Izuku has really become popular, but they're all pretty well known.

**Okay_But_Gays_.....**

**Greenhairedsmol: OKAY BUT GUYS, SHOTO'S DOING ANOTHER MEET N GREET AND ALL YOU NEED TO DO TO GET A TICKET IS TO BE SUBBED AND COMMENT ON HIS NEWEST VIDEO AND GUYS I JUST.**

**Uravity: DEKU CALM DOwn**

**Uravity: You’ve never been to one before?!?!?! After 4!!!! Years?!?!? Really?!?!?!?**

**Greenhairedsmol: I DIDNT ENTER BEFORE BUT THIS ONE  I JUST**

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKA**

**Uravity: CHILL!**

**Uravity: Look, if its so open soursed then it shouldn't be an issue.**

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKA HE JUST PINNED MY COMMENT TO THE TOP**

**Greenhairedsmol: HE SAID THAT IF HE PINNED SOMETHING HE AGREED WITH IT OR REALLY LIKED IT.**

**Uravity: CALM DOWN**

**Uravity: You're a big YTer too**

**Uravity: Maybe he's a fan.**

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKA**

**Greenhairedsmol: THIS IS NOT A DRILL**

**Greenhairedsmol: HE ACTUALLY PUNNED UT**

**Greenhairedsmol: IM HYPErVETENLATING**

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKWS**

**RedRiot647: WHAT THE HELL**

**RedRiot647: DID I JUST WALK IN ON**

**Greenhairedsmol: KIRI SHOTO'S DOING A MEET N GREET AND PINNED MY COMMENT**

**Greenhairedsmol: THAT MEANS HE AGREES WITH IT OR LIKES IT**

**RedRiot647: Well I agree with Uravity**

**RedRiot647: Maybe he's a fan.**

**Greenhairedsmol: KIRI**

**Greenhairedsmol: YOU'RE NOT HELPING**

_**Uravity is offline** _

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKA**

_**RedRiot647 is offline** _

**Greenhairedsmol: KIRI**

**\-----------------**

Izuku threw his phone down on his bed and groaned. 

"Guys. . ." He muttered. His phone dinged and he picked it up quickly and found that someone had responded to his comment on Shoto's video. He clicked into the link and his heart stopped. 

_Shoto himself had responded._

Izuku dropped his phone but picked it up again quickly. Reading over the reply.

**Well it'll be nice to meet a fellow YTer at the Meet n' Greet, and I pinned this because I enjoyed reading it, see you then!**

"OHMIGOD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!   
> :)


	2. @

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the flip side of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this.  
> And everyone in Shoto's chat is a relatively big YTer though only Shoto and Momo ever really collab despite the fact that everyone in the chat are good friends.

**Hetero_Who_?**

**Shoto: GUYS**

**Creati: Wait you never use capslock.**

**Creati: WHO DIED?**

**AlienQueen: Yeah what's up?**

**Shoto: GUYS /HE/ COMMENTED ON MY MEET N' GREET VIDEO**

**Shoto: GUYS /HE'S/ A FAN**

**AlienQueen: WAIT /HE/ IS A FAN????????**

**Shoto: I GUESS SO**

**Shoto: SEND HELP I HAVE TO DO A MEET N GREET WITH HIM**

**HeadPhones: WHAT THE HELL IS**

**HeadPhones: Oh.**

**HeadPhones: YOU GET TO SAY HI FINALLY!!!**

**Shoto: JIROU YOU AREN'T HELPING**

**Shoto: SEND HELP**

**_AlienQueen is offline_ **

**Shoto: MINA**

**Creati: Pin his comment and comment on it**

**Creati: See if he flips out.**

**Shoto: I-**

**Shoto: That's actually good advice.**

**Shoto: Thank you Yaoyorozu.**

**Creati: Of course!**

_**Creati is offline.** _

**HeadPhones: I have to agree with my girlfriend on this.**

**Shoto: You always agree with Yaoyorozu.**

**HeadPhones: True.**

_**HeadPhones is offline** _

**\----------------**

Shoto switched tabs and scrolled through the comments on his video before he found the one he was looking for. He smiled as he reread the other YouTuber's comment. Shoto wrote out his response after pinning the comment. He posted the reply and shut his laptop with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had too much fun with this.  
> Have a nice day!


	3. #

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku flips out a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Sunshine_Duo**

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKA**

**Greenhairedsmol: HE JUST REPLIED TO MY COMMENT**

**Greenhairedsmol: URARAKA**

**Uravity: SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME IS HAVING A BISEXUAL BREAKDOWN FOR ONCE**

**Uravity: It feels weird to be on the other side of this.**

**Uravity: AND SERIOUSLY I'M SURE HE REPLIED TO A TON OF COMMENTS**

**Greenhairedsmol: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND**

**Greenhairedsmol: HE N.E. V. E. R. REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Greenhairedsmol: N. E. V. E. R.**

**Greenhairedsmol: THIS IS MAJOR**

**Greenhairedsmol: M. A. J. O. R.**

**Uravity: OKAY STOP FLIPPING OUT ON THE CHAT AND CALL ME DAMMIT.**

_**Uravity is offline** _

**Greenhairedsmol: FINE**

_**Greenhairedsmol is offline.** _

**\----------------**

Izuku switched to the phone app and dialed Ochako's number quickly. 

"URARAKA-"

"NO REAL LIFE CAPSLOCK OUT OF YOU." She immediately yelled over him. "Okay. Breathe Deku, breathe." Izuku followed her instructions and inhaled deeply. 

"Okay, okay, I'm calm? I'm maybe calm. Okay, but Uraraka-"

"I know, I know I know I know. But you need to calm down. what did the reply say, exactly?"

" He said; Well it'll be nice to meet a fellow YouTuber at the Meet n' Greet, and I pinned this because I enjoyed reading it, see you then!" 

"So, this just adds to the theory of him being a fan, Deku."

"But Uraraka! He never ever replies you comments! He rarely even pins them or likes them! But he did all three on my stupid ass ramble-y comment! Uraraka-!"

"Yeah, yeah, bisexual breakdown. BUT SERIOUSLY, CALM YOURSELF. He's clearly a fan, okay? Take a breath and wait until the Meet n' Greet then approach him, okay?"

"I-, alright, okay, okay, I'm calm. I am fine and cool and chill." He inhaled and exhaled calmly, "Okay, okay."

"See? Was that really so hard? I have to go, Mina just got home, good night Deku! And stop worrying!"

"'Night Uraraka." Ochako hung up and Izuku dropped his phone onto his comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Mina and Ochako are dating and live together, and yes, Ochako does appear in her vids sometimes, she's also aware of her connection to Shoto but hasn't told Izuku b/c she knows he's flip.


	4. $

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we again see the flip side of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone figured out the pattern of chapter titles yet?  
> Let me know if you have.  
> I'm curious.

**Hetero_Who_?**

**Shoto: Hahahaha I think I fucked up.**

**Creati: Oh dear, what did you do?**

**Shoto: I FORGOT I NEVER REPLIED TO THING WITH MY MAIN YT AND HE HASN'T REPLIED YET.**

**Creati: Also language.**

**Creati: And yeah, I forgot that too.**

**HeadPhones: We all did I think.**

**HeadPhones: Shit, we're sorry.**

**AlienQueen: I did nothing.**

**AlienQueen: This was all you.**

**AlienQueen: And I think my girlfriend would agree with me.**

**AlienQueen: Can I add her to prove my point?**

**Shoto: MINA YOU ARE NOT HELPING**

**_AlienQueen has added Uravity to Hetero_Who_?_ **

**Uravity: Oh hi guys.**

**Creati: Salutations**

**HeadPhones: Hi**

**Shoto: HELLO**

**Shoto: *Hello**

**Shoto: My capslock was still on**

**Shoto: I apologize.**

**Uravity: Why did you add me Mina?**

**AlienQueen: Read up.**

**Uravity: Okay?**

**Uravity: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Uravity: One moment I need to have a private conversation with my girlfriend.**

**AlienQueen: Shit, what did I do?**

**\--------------------**

 

**\--------------------**

**My_Girlfriend_Is_Cuter**

**Uravity: MINA WHY WOULD YOU ADD ME TO THAT CHAT**

**Uravity: I KNOW THE GUY HE'S FLIPPING OUT OVER P E R S O N A L L Y**

**Uravity: AHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T DO THIS**

**AlienQueen: That's why I added you**

**AlienQueen: Mayhaps you could reassure Todoroki that this guy likes him?**

**Uravity: MINA**

**Uravity: DEKU DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I KNOW TODOROKI**

**Uravity: HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU KNOW HIM**

**Uravity: AHHHH GEEZ**

**Uravity: MINA**

**AlienQueen: Okayokayokayokay**

**AlienQueen: Mayhaps I fucked up**

**AlienQueen: BUT**

**AlienQueen: It's too late now, isn't it?**

**AlienQueen: So maybeeeee**

**Uravity: NO**

**Uravity: NEVER AGAIN**

**Uravity: I WILL NOT**

**Uravity: I'D RATHER BREAK UP WITH YOu**

**AlienQueen: OKAY NEVERMIND PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME**

**AlienQueen: I LOVE YOU**

**Uravity: Love you too**

**Uravity: BUT I WON'T DO IT**

**AlienQueen: OKAY FINE**

**AlienQueen: I'll see you in a few minutes**

**Uravity: Okay**

**Uravity: Love you <3**

**AlienQueen: You too <3**

**_Uravity is offline_ **

**\----------------**

 

**\----------------**

**Hetero_Who_?**

**_Uravity is offline_ **

**Shoto: Mina? You okay?**

**Creati: Shit, did she get killed?**

**HeadPhones: Press F to pay respects to Mina**

**Creati: F**

**Shoto: F**

**HeadPhones: F**

**AlienQueen: IM NOT DEAD GUYS**

**AlienQueen: I just, suggested something she didn't like. And I don't think she wanted in on the chat.**

**AlienQueen: My b**

**Shoto: Okay, since you're not dead yet.**

**Shoto: CARE TO HELP ME WITH THIS YET?**

**Creati: Sweetie calm down please**

**Creati: Maybe he's just as nervous as you are that you replied.**

**Shoto: I WISH**

**Creati: Todoroki please.**

**Creati: I honestly think that he's just nervous that you replied.**

**Creati: You said it yourself: He's a fan**

**Creati: Lets fans be fans and talk to him during the Meet N' Greet.**

**Shoto: ...**

**Creati: See?**

**Creati: Take a breath and just calm down.**

**Creati: I'm going to sleep now, and I think Kyoka is too**

**HeadPhones: Yeah, if you're going to bed I will too.**

**Creati: Please, breathe and just THINK for a moment.**

**Creati: Night guys.**

**_Creati is offline_ **

**HeadPhones: Momo's right Todoroki, and you know it.**

**_HeadPhones is offline_ **

**AlienQueen: Yeha, I need to go anyway, night Todo.**

**_AlienQueen is offline._ **

**Shoto: Night guys.**

**Shoto: And I'm sorry for wasting your time.**

**_Shoto is offline._ **

**\--------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> And all of them are about 20-21  
> The age range may change later but they ARE adults.  
> And yes, Momo and Kyoka are dating and living together.  
> My shipper heart demanded it.


	5. %

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Meet N' Greet is here and everyone is collectively flipping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a chat fic  
> But this chapter has actual writing and shit!  
> Not just texting

**Okay_But_Gays_....**

**Greenhairedsmol: GUYS THE MEET N' GREET IS TODAY WOULD ANYONE BE WILLING TO MURDER ME?**

**Uravity: NOPE AND I WILL DRAG YOU OVER THERE IF I NEED TO**

**Uravity: YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**

**Uravity: (And I think you will like it once you stop having a bisexual breakdown)**

**RedRiot647: ^^^^^**

**Greenhairedsmol: GUYS**

**Greenhairedsmol: PLEASE**

**Uravity: I'M OUTSIDE YOUR APARTMENT**

**Uravity: GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK IN YOU DOOR.**

**Greenhairedsmol: ALRIGHT ONE MINUTE**

_**Greenhairedsmol is offline** _

**Uravity: I think that went well**

**RedRiot647: Ditto**

_**RedRiot647 is offline** _

_**Uravity is offline** _

**\--------------**

Izuku put his phone into his pocket and put on a half red half white baseball cap, why not wear merch? It was a meet n' greet after all, and he had long decided that since his friends were strong arming him into going he might as well show off the fact that he had most of Shoto's merch. He opened his apartment's door to find Ochako actually preparing to kick the door in.

"Uraraka no!"

"Uraraka yes!" She joked, grabbing Izuku's hand, "we are going to the Meet N' Greet now and you are going to talk to him and not just his other fans."

"Ahh, Uraraka I'm still-"

"Having a bisexual breakdown, I know, I was like that around Mina for at least two months before we started dating."

"Uraraka I do not-"

"Stop denying the fact that you like him, common."

"what if-"

"If you're recognized you say you're there for Shoto's Meet N' Greet, that simple."

"How on earth did you think of everything?"

"Us girls over think just as much as you do, we're going now, come _on_." Izuku sighed but allowed Ochako to drag him down the hall. 

The actual Meet N' Greet wasn't that far from Izuku's apartment, and Ochako dropped his hand once they were nearing the open air area.

"Whoa," Izuku breathed and Ochako laughed, 

"It's pretty huh? Yeah, Mina said it might be." 

"Does she-?"

"Maybe? Come on, I think I see him!" Ochako switched the conversation and dashed off into the crowd of fans, leaving Izuku no choice but to follow her. 

"Ack!" Izuku suddenly ran into someone and stumbled a few steps backwards, "Ah! I'm sorry-!" Izuku's apology died in his throat as he realized who he had run into.  _Shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))  
> (Also I'm sorry if this is shit)


End file.
